dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Tien Shinhan
|manga debut = "Extra Edition 1" |anime debut = Cameo: "Mystery Revealed" Full Appearance: "Ghosts from Tomorrow" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks |Race= Earthling/Three-Eyed People hybrid''Daizenshuu 4, 1995Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Gender= Male |Date of birth=Age 733 |Date of death=November 3, Age 762 May 12, Age 767 |Height= 187 cm (6'2") |Weight= 75 kg (165 lbs) |Address=Tien, Chiaotzu & Launch's Capsule Home |Occupation=Martial artist |Allegiance=Crane School (before Age 749 - 753) Dragon Team (Age 761 - 767) |FamConnect= Three-Eyed People (ancestors) |Counterparts=Tien Shinhan |Mentors=Future Master Shen Future Mercenary Tao Future Korin Future Kami Future Mr. Popo Future King Kai }} is the alternate timeline counterpart of Tien Shinhan. Biography Background Future Tien's life was exactly the same as his main timeline counterpart's life until the Trunks Saga. In August of Age 764, Tien watches as Future Goku uses the Instant Transmission to arrive on Earth and kills Future Frieza and Future King Cold (something Future Trunks' arrival in the main timeline alters). Two years later, in Age 766, Goku dies from a lethal Heart Virus, and is unable to be wished back due to the death being of natural cause. Tien is shown outside Goku's House when Goku dies. ''Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga In "Mystery Revealed", Future Tien Shinhan makes a brief cameo when Future Trunks explains to Goku about the Android threat and how they were responsible for killing all the Z Fighters leaving Future Trunks as the only Z Fighter alive in his timeline. Because of the Androids killing Future Piccolo which also killed Future Kami, Future Trunks was unable to use the Dragon Balls to wish any of his fallen comrades including his mentor and best friend, Future Gohan, back to life. In Future Trunks' flashback in "Ghosts from Tomorrow" when he explains to Cell how the Androids caused devastation and destruction to the people in his timeline and killed almost every last Z Fighter remaining, it is shown that 18 killed Future Tien Shinhan by blasting a hole through his chest with her High-Pressure Energy Wave. The only survivor of the battle is Future Gohan, who dedicates his life to avenging his fallen friends. ''Dragon Ball Super'' In a flashback in "Extra Edition 1" bonus chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, Future Tien Shinhan is shown fighting the Androids alongside his allies. "Future" Trunks Saga Future Tien Shinhan's spirit was erased when Future Zeno wiped out all existence to end Infinite Zamasu's reign of terror. His spirit still continues to exist in the new timeline Whis (in the anime) created or by Future Trunks and Future Mai (in the manga). Film Appearances ''The History of Trunks'' On the 12th of May, Age 767, two killer androids appear. Coming to the defense of Earth's inhabitants, Future Tien and the other Z Fighters engage the androids in battle. Future Tien is the fourth Z Fighter killed by the Androids; he dies after Yamcha and before Krillin and because of Piccolo's death, the Dragon Balls vanish permanently as the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back, which also kills Kami. In the TV special prologue, Future Tien is shown in receiving a swift punch to the stomach by Future Android 18. Future Tien was 34 years old when he was killed by the Androids. References Site Navigation pt-br:Tenshinhan do Futuro es:Ten Shin Han del Futuro Alternativo Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Future Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Former Villains Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Characters who have been Erased